Guardian Angel 2: Sky Garden
by Shadow of the Angel
Summary: Sequel to Guardian Angel. 7 months later...everyone finds their true love at a beach resort. (AoKise, KagaKuro, AkaFuri, MidoTaka, MuraMuro, KiyoHyuu) [Chapter 7 OUT]
1. Prologue

Prologue

7 months later.

First, Kagami decided to move to the neighborhood so he could be near Kuroko.

And second, it was summer.

The seven of them were getting ready for summer. They were packing before they piled into the car to head towards the beach resort.

All of them were happy, but little did they know that everything would change at that very resort.


	2. Chapter 1 - AoKise

Chapter 1

_AoKise_

"Come on Kise!" Aomine shouted. "Hurry up!" Aomine walks up to Kise's room and shouts those lines over and over again. "Come on!" He flings the door open to see a…different…sight. Kise was standing in front of the mirror with just boxers on. He was putting shirts in front of him to see how it would look on him. Aomine is speechless, even though he has been around Kise so much he has never seen something like "this" before. Kise turns around.

"Oh, hey Aominecchi. I already got my suitcase packed, but I just can't figure out what to where!" Kise throws the shirt on the ground and grabs another one. To Aomine's eyes, all of them look perfect on Kise. Aomine continued to stare. "Aominecchi, stop staring." Kise whines when he finally notices, with a blush creeping onto his face. Aomine snaps back to reality and walks up to Kise's shirt pile. He grabs a gold T-shirt that matches the color of Kise's eyes.

Aomine hands it to Kise. "Here. Wear this." After Kise takes it, he puts it on. Through the mirror, he could see Aomine rummaging through his clothes. Kise smiles. For him, it feels nice to see Aomine doing something like this for him. Aomine pulls out a thin grey blazer and throws it to Kise. "Wear that!" And then he continues to rummage through his dresser. He throws Kise a pair of plain jeans. "I can't believe you actually own _REAL_ jeans." Aomine smiles. "I want to see how it looks on you." Kise face turns redder as he puts everything on. He stares at himself in the mirror. His eyes went wide. He couldn't believe what was before his eyes. Everything that Aomine picked out for Kise looked perfect on him. He was so lost in how amazing the outfit was that he didn't notice that Aomine was behind him. "And last, but not least." Aomine puts a necklace on Kise. It has a jewel that is the same shade of Kise's eyes and the charm was twin basketballs inside a heart. "I just thought you would like this." Kise was shocked. He couldn't believe that Aomine would buy him something like this.

"I do! Thank you so much Aominecchi!" He hugs Aomine. Aomine chuckles.

"Okay, now that you're done, let's go. The others are waiting." Aomine holds on Kise's hand and drags Kise out the door.

The other five neighbors were…dumbfounded. They waited for a while in front of Kise's house. Aomine went in just three minutes ago and then he and Kise are already out. Aomine's left hand was holding onto Kise's right and his right hand was dragging Kise's abnormally heavy luggage. The other five thought to themselves. _They actually look good together…I never really thought about that._ Then Aomine ruins the mood. "Gosh, Kise. What do you have in here? We're going to the **_beach_**you know." Kise smiles, his normally bright smile and replies, "I have to be ready you know…what if I meet my destined one there?" Aomine just watches Kise's face. For some reason he wasn't happy with Kise's words. Little did they know that Kuroko was thinking: _Yeah, right. You already found your destined one_. And rolls his eyes. Kuroko looks at Kagami and Kagami looks down at him. Kagami was blushing because of Kise's words cause after all, he already found _his_ angel.

"Isn't it about time to _stop_ holding hands?" Akashi coughs. And that's when Aomine and Kise realize that they were indeed and quickly let go. They looked towards opposite directions, blood creeping to their cheeks. "Okay. Let's go!" Akashi says, "I have to pick up Furihata you know…"

And the group set off.

After picking up Furihata the car ride became more lively. Even though Furihata _was_ a demon he was always bubbly and talkative. Before, he was too shy to talk to Akashi, but now his fears has gone away. And for some reason, Akashi isn't annoyed by his constant chatter…but everyone else is because they are used to Kise talking the most. He wasn't. Kise was sitting in the back seat, completely quiet. He was watching things pass by out the window and Aomine was on the other side doing the same thing. Once Kise realizes that the car is completely silent he snaps back to reality. "How much longer until we get there?" Aomine answers his question. "We're here." And right before them, they saw a giant sign next to a huge gate. The sign said: _Sky Garden_.

Kise couldn't believe his eyes. He didn't know they were going to _this_ resort. "Uh oh…" he murmurs. Aomine notices his distress and tries to comfort him once everything is out of the car. "What's wrong?" Aomine asks. The others were watching because they only see Aomine look worried whenever he's around Kise. And then Kise heard the voice.

"Kise?" An unknown voice came from behind Aomine. Aomine turns around to see a black haired guy that was slightly shorter than him. He was wearing one of the hotel outfits. _He must be working here_. Aomine thought. But he snaps back to reality when he notices that Kise tensed and was completely frozen. Tears were pricking his eyes and he kept on murmuring. "No..No..No.." Aomine notices that this guy must be the reason to Kise's distress. Aomine brings his lips to Kise's ear. Kise shivers and stops crying. Aomine whispers, "Don't worry…I'm here…just ignore him."

"Yeah! It is you Kise! Don't you remember me? It's Kasamatsu." Kise tenses and relaxes when Aomine puts his arm around him. "Oh…is he your new boyfriend?" Kise starts to shake. He just drew the line. Aomine turns around and shouts at him, "Shut up. Can't you already see that he doesn't want to see _OR_ talk to you?" Kasamatsu blinks and finally walks away murmuring, "I'll get you back Kise…no matter what…"

10 minutes later

After Akashi checked in her went back to the waiting area where everyone else was. Kise finally calmed down, but his head was still in the crevice of Aomine's shoulder. Aomine was tell funny stories to try to make Kise laughed and he finally does. Kise giggles. "See! You smiled!" Aomine says and squeezes Kise. "You look so much better when you smile." And Aomine smiles himself. Everyone else was that was in the waiting room that didn't know who they were, were thinking, _Oh. What a great couple. _

Akashi throws a room key to Aomine and Aomine catches it. He looks up at Akashi and says, "Who am I rooming with?" Akashi sits down and writes the plan. This is what it was:

Room 1010: Kagami and Kuroko

Room 1020: Aomine and Kise

Room 1030: Akashi and Furihata

Room 1040: Midorima and Murasakibara

Everybody seemed okay with it, except for maybe Midorima. "Oh come on! If I call, you better come over so you can calm the kid down!" Akashi already planned ahead. "That's why my room is right next to yours" was Akashi's reply. Tired from the long car ride, the boys piled into their own rooms.


	3. Chapter 2 - KagaKuro

**Warning:** From now on there is going to be _MATURE_ content.

Chapter 2

_KagaKuro_

_Kuroko_

Kagami was acting in a very strange way as we climbed into the elevator with the others. He was impatient and kept on glancing up at the numbers flashing by. I bet for him it felt like ages when the sliding doors finally opened. With his long strides he practically sprinted towards the room. I was right on his heel. Once he got to the door, he quickly opened the door using the key and walked in, somehow, leaving the door open for me.

"What's with you Kagami-kun?" I asked him as I closed the door. He sat on the bed, squeezing his legs together, with his arms crossed. His eyes looked glazed and when he finally looked at me, I knew what he wanted. "Are you serious!?" Kagami has been holding it in for a while. Since we still had school, we only went on dates for some burgers and a milkshake and that's about it. But I guess, now that we're in a beach resort, he snapped. I heard him whimper, "I'm sorry. I can't stop." And I flashed him a bright smile. He looked so cute when he was like that, but I wonder what he is really going to be like. After dropping everything down, i went straight to the shower. I _need_ to get ready. This is my first time after all, but as long as it is with Kagami I am perfectly fine with it.

* * *

Water ran down my body as I just stood there. It felt so calming after a long bus ride, but some reason, it felt empty. Well, until I heard the creaking of the door. I slowly opened my eyes and felt Kagami climbing in behind me. I turned my head, my body still facing the wall. I have seen his toned muscles, but up close it looked...magnificent. Gorgeous. Delicious. I couldn't help, but stare, and then I heard a faint chuckle. I blushed and looked away. _I can't believe I just stared..._

_Normal_

A deep chuckle rang throughout the bathroom. Kagami pulled Kuroko closer, making it so Kuroko was pushed against him. Kagami couldn't help but gasp from the friction. Kuroko's breathe hitched. He could feel that Kagami was hard against him. And damn, he sure was big. Kagami kissed the back of Kuroko's neck, and gently sucked, leaving little kiss marks. He did the same down Kuroko's back until he finally got to his hips. Once he got there, he turned Kuroko around and stood up again. Kuroko looked away, with a lot of blood racing to his cheeks, making his pale skin a bright red. Kagami chuckled again and leaned down to kiss Kuroko. And Kuroko kissed back. Kagami licked Kuroko's lip, making Kuroko gasp, and Kagami took that chance. His tongue, plumaged into the hot cavern in search of it's lover. Their tongues mingled in a light dance until both of them were in need of oxygen. As they separated, a thin line of saliva connected the blushing fools. Kuroko stared straight into Kagami eyes, and the Tiger knew what to do right away. He picked Kuroko up, so he was straddling his waste and turned off the water. And headed towards the bed.

* * *

Kuroko couldn't believe his eyes. While Kuroko was in the shower, alone. Kagami got everything ready. The lube was put on the bed table. Kagami continued to kiss Kuroko senseless, until Kuroko was lightly put down on the soft bed. His arms and legs were spread out and a beautiful shade of red sparkled his cheeks. Pink buds on his chest were hardening from the change of temperature and the pale skin looked delicious. Kagami gulped. He couldn't handle it much longer, but he had to be careful since he didn't want to break Kuroko's fragile body. Kuroko started shifted his legs and took in deep breaths. He was nervous.

"Are you ready Kuroko?" Kagami whispered into Kuroko's ear, leaving Kuroko a shivering mess.

"Hah..." Kuroko breathes heavily, his chest rising up and down erratically. This brings his pink buds to full view. Kuroko nods his head and tries to calm himself down. To no avail. Kagami dives in licks Kuroko's right nipple. "Nnhh"

"You're really sensitive here, aren't you?" Kagami says in a husky voice, lust for Kuroko changing him, slowly, into a monster. Kagami uses his left hand to twist Kuroko's other nipple which makes Kuroko gasp. "Ahn" Kuroko bites his lip, to prevent the noises from coming out. He was scared that through the thin walls someone could hear.

"Don't worry. Just let it out."

Kagami continues to kiss Kuroko down his chest and draws circles around Kuroko's thigh. Leaving him dangerous close to Kuroko's hard-on.

"Brace yourself," Kagami whispers as he gets the body of lube and covers every inch of his fingers with it. He didn't want to damage Kuroko at all, even if couldn't hold in much longer. Kagami slipped a finger into Kuroko's entrance slowly. "Nnh...Agh...I-It hurts..." Kuroko gasps, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Calm down, just loosen up for me." After Kuroko finally relaxed, Kagami added a second finger and started scissoring. "Nnh...Ahg..." Kuroko sighed, his head to the side, and his hand laying limply dangerously close to his plump pink lips.

"Kuroko, look at me." And when Kuroko does, Kagami leans and instigates a deep kiss to muffle Kuroko's scream as he added a third and final finger. Kuroko wrapped his arms around Kagami's neck and pulls him closer, making their hot kiss even deeper. Kuroko felt the emptiness as Kagami's fingers left him and were placed on either side of him to hold Kagami up. Kuroko gasped when he could feel something big at his entrance. "Hahn!" Kagami slowly slips his dick and when his head is only in, Kuroko begins to whine, "I-it hurts" tears pricking his eyes.

"Relax for me." After a while, Kuroko finally relaxes, and Kagami pushes in until he is fully inside Kuroko. Kuroko felt like he was being ripped apart and Kagami was also so deep inside him, so he felt both pleasure _and_ pain. Kagami stopped moving to let Kuroko adjust. And once he got the nod from Kuroko, he slowly began to move. In and out. Slowly. In and Out. Kuroko's arms were still wrapped around Kagami's neck and Kuroko leaned in to kiss him. And when they separated, there was a loud scream from Kuroko. Kagami had hit the spot. Kuroko could see stars, but was filled with pleasure. Kuroko's dick was overflowing with precum and was rock hard. Kagami smirks and continues to quickly, but carefully, abuse Kuroko's prostate. "Are you okay?" Kagami was genuinely scared and worried as he continued to thrust into Kuroko. Kuroko looked straight into fire-red eyes and whispered, "M-more...more" Kuroko couldn't help himself. He loved Kagami and he felt the pleasure rushing up to his spine. On Kuroko's command, Kagami went faster. "Ngh...Nnh..." Kagami continued to abuse Kuroko's prostate, until Kuroko couldn't handle it anymore. "H-harder" Kuroko shouted. And by the look in his eyes, Kagami knew he was close. And so was he. A few more hard thrust, Kuroko came all over his and Kagami's stomach. Kagami thrust into Kuroko's tightness once more and came a volcanoe of white into Kuroko. Kagami was filled with sweat and collapsed on the side of Kuroko, pulling out. They fell asleep next to each other, feeling the best in the world. In bliss.

* * *

Little did they know...that they forgot something crucial and something was in store.

* * *

Note from the author: So what did you think? I just thought about this last night on the car ride back home from Hong Kong. Hehe. I can't wait to write some more of this (esp. for AkaFuri and AoKise), but AoKise is gonna be a LONG ways away.

**Next Chapter:** _AkaFuri_

**Next Next Chapter: **_MidoTaka_

**Next Next Next Chapter: **_MuraMuro_

**Next Next Next Next Chapter:** _KiyoHyu_

**There is a pattern for how the story is. The order is:**

_AoKise_

_KagaKuro_

_AkaFuri_

_MidoTaka_

_MuraMuro_

_KiyoHyu_

Now the stories are going to be VERY explicit, or close enough. Hope you like it.


	4. Chapter 3 - AkaFuri

Chapter 3

_AkaFuri_

Furihata

Once Akashi and I got into our room we dropped everything and I just lied down on the bed. Akashi was busy rummaging through his suitcase trying to find something. "What are you looking for Akashi?" I said, carefully eyeing a hole into his left shoulder. For some reason I had this ache in my heart. An ache that will never go away.

"I'm looking for the sweets I packed for Murasakibara." The ache grew stronger. I know that he is the "leader" and he always takes care of the "child" of the group, but it was how he said that line. It's like he was remembering a happy memory. Akashi smiled, after finding the box of sweets. He turns to me and his smile disappears. **_My heart broke._** _Why does he always have a serious face in front of me, but never in front of Murasakibara? Why?_ "I'm going to give this to him." Akashi pauses like he was trying to think of a different reason. "B-because it's the only way he will calm down around Midorima." The way he said that line made it sound like a lie. It _is_ a lie. I slowly become depressed. I continued to lie on the bed, and I try to call out to him, but nothing comes out. I hear the door slam shut behind him.

My back felt like there was a burn on it. And indeed there was. My black wings appeared again. I lay my head on my arm and try to prevent tears from coming out. Now-a-days, whenever my wings come out it's not because of evil, but sadness. _I can't take it anymore. This room just screams out "Akashi". I have to go before he comes back._ I went out the door, leaving the only _other_ key on the dresser. I ran to the lobby as fast as I could, tears streaming down. I forced myself through the front doors and started to fly away. There is _one_ thing I am happy about though. I am happy that both angels and demons can hide themselves from the rest of the world whenever they want. It depends on how much power they have.

I flew as far away as a could into the sky.

* * *

Akashi

_Before Furihata left..._

Akashi knocked on the door to Murasakibara and Midorima's room. "Who is it?" Murasakibara asked, sounding anxious.

"It's Akashi. Open the damn door already." I said.

"Uh, wait a minute." There was a bit of rummaging around before Midorima finally opened the door.

"Are you guys trying to hide something from me?" I furrowed my brows.

Both Midorima and Murasakibara simultaneously replied, "NOPE!" Murasakibara sat on his bed, sucking on a popsicle he bought in the lobby, watching TV.

I smiled. "Well, I'm glad you're getting a long at least." Midorima stared at me shocked. "What?"

"What's with you? You seem..._different_." Midorima said.

"I think I'm the same as always." I through the box at Murasakibara. In the nick of time he caught it before it hit him in the face.

Midorima continued to stare. "No...I think being with Furihata changed you."

I stayed silent. "Well I'm going now."

"Thank you Aka-chin~" Murasakibara mumbled, his face stuffed with sweets already.

"Have fun with Furihata~" Midorima teased. _It was awkward to hear Midorima actually teased someone, but for some reason, even since meeting Kuroko he's been opening up. _I smiled as I walked out the door. _That's good. He's finally forgetting the past and going for the future._

* * *

I continued to smile as I stuck the door key into the key hole. The door beeped and I opened it. "Furihata! I'm back!" I shouted. I couldn't wait to spend some time to him. When I walked into the room, he was _gone_. His stuff was still here. His key was still on the dresser. And then I saw it with my emperor eye. I saw a picture of Furihata's stomach on the bed like I left him, but there was something different. I could see tears streaming down his cheeks and his wings appear. "_Oh Shit!_"_  
_

_How could I not have noticed that he was feeling sad. How could I no-. _Then I remembered. When I got the sweets for Murasakibara, I remembered out happy past and I smiled. When I looked back at Furihata I stopped smiling... "Why did I have to remember about my relationship with Murasakibara from the past!?" I went mad. I threw anything I could get a hold of. Even the glass. I didn't care if my hands got cut. I don't care if they were covered with blood. I continued on. When there was nothing else to through, I sat on the bed, right next to where Furihata would have been if he were still here. _Ever since meeting Furihata I felt happy. I felt...complete. I felt like I had changed for the better. Midorima was right, I did change because of Furihata._

And for the first time in my life, I sat there and cried my heart out.

* * *

Furihata

I kept on flying until my wings couldn't handle. When I stopped it was already dark. _How far did I go?_ _I should go ba-._ And then I remembered why I flew away in the first place. And I cried. "I want you to love me." Furihata choked into the wind. "Until then...I'll wait for you..."

Then I heard a familiar chuckle. "Ha. Ha. Ha. So you actually fell in love with _that_ human? I thought you were supposed to be the strongest demon of this generation." Nijimura said.

I smiled. Nijimura and I were close. He wasn't mad that I betrayed them. He understood. "It happens to everybody. How bout...Haizaki Shougo for instance." I hinted.

Nijimura blushed and stuttered. "D-don't say that!"

"What?" I laughed. "You've had a huge crush on him since...when?" I continued to laugh enough so I could barely breath. When I finally caught my breathe I said, "I can't believe you're the higher ranks, but you follow him like a love-sick puppy. I'm surprised how he hasn't noticed that you're being overprotective."

"HEY! WHAT'S WRONG WITH BEING THAT!" Nijimura roared. I laughed.

"Thanks."

"Thanks for what?" Nijimura questioned, truly confused.

"Thanks for cheering me up." And then my heart ached again.

"Do you seriously love him?" he became serious and kneeled down next to me.

"Yeah, I do." I sniffed. "I just want..." And I began to cry again.

"Oh come on! You're killing me. Who is this bastard. Who would dare to hurt my best friend!" Nijimura went mad.

"P-please don't." I hugged him and continued to cry on his shoulder. "Can you find a place where I can't be found?"

"Yeah, I guess." Nijimura answered, staring into space. Then we heard a gasp.

"Niji and Furihata?" the familiar voice full of sadness said. And then I felt the wind from him departing.

"WAIT! HAIZAKI!" Nijimura shouted. "You've got it all wrong! I'm trying to help him since he's heartbroken. He would never betray his lover."

Hazaki turned around, tears piercing his eyes. He wiped it away. "Is that true Furihata?"

"Yeah. It is..."

Haizaki flew back down and landed next to us. "So what's happening." he completely ignored the worried expression on Nijimura's face. He couldn't handle it. If he looked he would want him right away.

"Find a place where Furihata cannot be found..." Nijimura finally answered after a while of watching Haizaki.

"Oh! Really? I know a place. It has a really nice waterfall near it. It's really pretty, but hard to find." Haizaki Shougo answered. "If Furihata feels _that_ bad. Let's make sure only the three of us known about it."

Then Haizaki whispered something into Furihata's ear. Nijimura was desperate to know. "Except of course Akashi is he is truly desperate."

Furihata stayed silent. And took a deep breathe. "Let's go. The sooner the better."

_They flew into the sky._

* * *

Akashi

_I need to get him back. _I called a group meeting.

When we all gathered in Kuroko's room, Kuroko was the first to talk. "I'm happy that you finally realized your real feelings. It took a while though."

I ignored him since he always seemed to know everything before anything happens.

"We need to find Furihata NOW!" I ordered.


	5. Chapter 4 - MidoTaka

Chapter 4

_MidoTaka_

Midorima

_I can't believe it. My was going crazy. I can't believe Murasakibara!_

It has been around an hour since we got into our hotel room and we were just doing whatever. I finally decided to shower. And guess what do I hear _outside _of the bathroom. "_Ah. Ah Ah."_ _What the hell. Is Murasakibara jerking off. Why the heck...What's with him these days, his hormones have been going wacko. He's radar is always beeping. _In a hurry, I finished taking a shower and threw a towel around my waist. I got out of the bathroom and I was indeed right. For some apparent reason, Murasakibara had his computer on his lap. He was touching himself. "AHEM!" I cleared my throat.

Murasakibara finally turned to face me and had a shocked expression on his face. "Ah. It's not what it looks like." He tries to cover himself with his long shirt.

I continued to glare at him. I mean seriously. "If you wanted to do something like that you could have used the bathroom when I was done you know..." Murasakibara started to become anxious and became squeamish. "What are you watching anyway?" I walked towards him and Murasakibara blushed. He desperately tried to hide what was on the screen, but I saw right before it closed.

There. Was a picture of a teenage boy about our age. On this site, he posted pictures of himself... for all the world to see. His name was _Himuro Tatsuya._

For some reason I didn't really care that Murasakibara, the giant, was jerking off to a guy. I mean there are already two gay couples in our group already! "Is he the reason that your hormones have been going wacko?" I asked without really noticing.

Murasakibara blushed and mumbled, "I like him...Someday...I want to meet him..."

Then I remembered that earlier Murasakibara didn't agree on going on the trip until he realized what resort we were going to. "Is he in this resort today?"

Murasakibara sat there shocked. "Yeah..."

And then we heard a knock on the door. Both of us were anxious. Murasakibara for his own reason and me because I seriously don't have any clothes on. I don't want Akashi to suspect something.

* * *

**The Search for Furihata Kouki**

All of us began searching. I headed straight towards the beach while Murasakibara went towards the pool. There was a cool breeze and the waves were pretty calm. _If Furihata had wings, where would he go. _It's too bad that we don't know any of his demon friends. If we did, I would've tracked them down by now. _Sigh_. Why did you have to leave Furihata? Now Akashi is anxious and he's driving us crazy by ordering us around to find you. I mean, like, it's not that I like you or anything, but if you came back Furihata, we could have an amazing summer vacation.

I continued to walk along the beach shore, scanning my surroundings. For all I know he could be hiding behind sunglasses and a hat. And then I saw someone exactly like that. He was wearing a hat and wore sunglasses. My legs walked up to him. I couldn't bring myself to stop. "Excuse me." I said, scanning my surroundings yet again. There was a bit of movement from the other guy and then finally he sat up.

"Hello~ Do I know you?" The guy took off his glasses and looked up at me.

* * *

Takao

When I looked up at him. I couldn't believe my eyes. The sun surrounded him perfectly making him like an angel. I believe it was love at first type. I scanned his body. Damn yes. He was my type indeed. I could just tell that he was a bit of a tsundere. I like tsunderes, they are hard to catch. But this guy. This guy was different than all the other tsunderes I've met. He had this aura around him that captivated me. I couldn't believe my eyes. My heart was pounding inside my chest.

I snapped back when I saw his beautiful lips move. "No. I was just wondering if you've seen my friend Furihata. He is about this tall..." he gestured the height. "had brown hair...I forgot his eye color though." he furrowed his brows.

"There are a lot of people like that. How should I know?" I rearranged myself on the chair to try to make a sexy pose. His eyes scanned my whole entire body. I liked that feeling.

"Trust me, he's easy to notice." He said.

"Well, can I help you look for him?" His expression changed from worry to complete shock.

"We just met you know..."

"What? It's what a friend would do!" I jumped out and put my arms through his arm. He looked down and to the right at me while I looked up. "I'm Takao! Takao Kazunari. What's your name?"

"Midorima Shintarou." He replied.

"Shin-chan! Can I help? Please..." I pulled on my best puppy dog face. He glanced at me and ignored it. After a bit of bugging him, he finally gave in.

"Sure, but you have to stick with me since there is no way that we could contact." He said. I blushed. I can't believe he said to stick with him!

I jumped around on the beach and screamed out, "Yay!" and I swear, I saw him crack a smile. And that me even more happy. This guy...is definitely my type.

* * *

Normal

Midorima and Takao continued to take a stroll on the beach, occasionally asking people if they have seen Furihata. So far, none of them have. When they gave up on the beach, they finally went to the lobby. They asked the concierge if he has seen that so called person. He was shocked that he was missing, but he indeed nodded his head. "I saw him run out the front door, crying. And then he disappeared."

As Midorima and Takao walked away from the concierge to sit in the lobby waiting room, Midorima became nervous. "Shit~" he mumbled. Takao clung onto his arm, never letting go like he a koala bear clinging onto it's tree. "Akashi is going to fricken' kill us if we don't find him soon."

"Who's Akashi?" Takao asked. "And what do you mean he's going to kill 'us'?" Takao's eyes were wide with fright. And also he never wanted to let go of his Shin-chan.

Midorima sighed. "I guess he is the 'leader' of our group and is the lover of Furihata. Akashi seriously goes crazy without him. We're dead meat. And when I mean 'us' it's means our group, which consists of eight people including Furihata and I. There is: Akashi, Kuroko, Kagami, Murasakibara, Kise, Aomine, Furihata, and me. _He's going to go mad unless we find him_."

Midorima turned to look at Takao. There were tears in his eyes. "S-Shin-chan! I'm not going to let you go. No. NEVER!"


	6. Chapter 5 - MuraMuro

Chapter 5

_MuraMuro_

**At the Swimming Pool**

Himuro Tatsuya

I just sat there on the bench trying to get some rest, but also try to avoid people from recognizing me since I am quite popular online. But that didn't stop me from nothing something. No..._someone._ He was tall and had medium length purple hair. He looked around the pool anxiously until he caught my eye under the sunglasses. His face brightened up. For some reason, I didn't think in my head, "Oh shit. He noticed me." But this time I was thinking, "Come on. I want you to see me." I couldn't believe my mind. Why was it thinking about stuff like that. The giant walked over and towards me and I smiled up at him. Not the fake kind of smiles I usually pull off when someone recognizes me, but a genuine one. The giant looked down at me and smiled also. My heart was beating fast. The giant finally spoke, "Himuro..." I was shocked that he knew my name. Did he know about my site? But for some reason my heart pounded even faster. _I like how he says my name_.

I smiled at him and said, "At your service." The giant took a deep breathe and blushed.

"I love you~" and he picked me up and hugged me. I couldn't stop the blood that was rushing to my cheeks as I blushed. The way he said those words were intoxicating and it sounded like he wasn't lying. "I'm so glad I've finally met you!" He finally lowered me down, and the people who were watching finally looked away.

"Since you seem to already know who I am...what's your name?" I asked. I seriously want to know so I can see him later. I don't know why, but I just do...

"Murasakibara Atsushi." the purple-haired smiled down at me. There way the light shined on Murasakibara made me believe that he was an angel.

I looked away, blushing even more. "Nice to meet you."

"Do you want to hang out?" Murasakibara blurted out. I was genuinely happy.

"Sure, when?" The giant's smile grew wider.

"Well, I don't think I can now since I am trying to find Furihata..."

"Who's Furihata." I felt heartbroken.

"Oh. He's my best friend's lover." Murasakibara grabbed my hand. "Don't worry, I only want you." I blushed even harder.

"Why are you looking for him?"

"Cause we're dead meat if we do not find him...Actually Akashi will be a bit more lenient on me since I am known as the "child" of the group, but I'm worried about everyone else especially Kuroko." Murasakibara rambled on. "Even though Akashi likes Kuroko as a friend, I don't want him to hurt the most delicate in our group. Everyone else is pretty stronger. Kuroko gets hurt really easily." I sighed when I heard him talk about the people in his group. He sure gets along with them.

"How 'bout I help you look for Furihata now?" I asked. I want to hang out with him right away to get to know more about him.

The taller man nodded his head and turned around when he heard a familiar voice. "Atsushi! No diddly-daddling. Look for Furihata now!" And red-haired man with heterochromatic eyes appeared. And he was pissed.

"Sorry Aka-chin. I was talking to Himu-chin. He's going to help!" I blushed at the new nickname and how happy Murasakibara seemed.

Akashi eyes glared at me and scanned me up and down. He sighed. "Fine, but make sure he doesn't mess up." Akashi pointed at Murasakibara who was smiling like crazy. "We're having a meeting in the lobby in five minutes. You better be there."

"Let's go Himu-chin~"

* * *

Normal

When everyone was gathered in the lobby, they filled the couches in the waiting area. "First of all. Who's that Shintarou." Akashi pointed at Takao.

Takao flinched and squeezes closer to _his_ Shin-chan. "He's scary."

Midorima pushed his glasses up. "This is Takao. He volunteered to help." Akashi sighed, "I guess."

Midorima looked at Murasakibara and smirked, "Murasakibara found the one he's been crushing on for around a year now."

Everyone gasped and then there was silence. Then everyone burst in laughter.

Aomine said between gasps, "I can't believe that the 'child' has finally found someone he really likes." Aomine was sitting next to Kise. Himuro blushed and stared down at his lap.

"Enough!" Akashi shouted, because he was the only one who wasn't laughing besides Himuro and Takao. "Daiki. It'll be amazing when we see you settle down." and Aomine stopped to stare into space. "Anyways, Shintarou, what did you want to tell me."

Takao squeezes even closer to Midorima since he was scared. He didn't want to let go of his Shin-chan. "The concierge says that Furihata was crying when he ran out the front door." Akashi flinched. "But. That's not all. I found out some of his close 'friends'."

"Tell me!" Akashi shouted.

"Nijimura and Shougo. Apparently they took him to a place that is hard to find that is near a waterfall. The guy named Shougo came down to tell us secretly since he knew that you were anxious to find him. I don't know why he is a demon, he's more of an angel."

Takao and Himuro gasped. They didn't know that angels and demons actually existed.

* * *

"So basically to summarize it. Kuroko is an angel. Furihata is the strongest demon of the generation that can only be controlled my Akashi. Well that makes sense." Himuro said after everyone explained it.

On the other hand, Takao didn't understand anything until he heard Himuro's little summary. "Woah! So cool! Maybe that's why I thought Shin-chan was an angel earlier." Everyone paused and looked at Kuroko.

"What!? Don't look at me." Kuroko sighed. "Fine. I'll tell you. After being associated with you 'Guardian Angel' and reaching your goal, within the next you, you will find your destined one. When the other sees you they light will hit you perfectly and make them believe you as an angel. Murasakibara and Midorima found it." Kuroko smirked. "But Midorima's going to be a bit stubborn as always."

Midorima shouted, "Hey! I am _NOT_ stubborn. I just don't believe in love at first sight."

Kuroko continued, "I'm surprised Kise and Aomine haven't found anyone yet. After Kagami and I, and Akashi and Furihata, they are supposed to be the one to find their destined one."

"WHO IS MINE!" Aomine asked, he was anxious.

Kuroko shrugged his shoulders. "Furihata has a mind that contains secrets. He has the power to see the future of everyone's destiny. He has unlocked his and mine, but unless we find him and bring Akashi back to him, he might go ballistic and lose that power forever."


	7. Chapter 6 - KiyoHyu

Chapter 6

_KiyoHyu_

Kiyoshi and Hyuuga were lying next to each other in bed. Both of them were sleeping beautifully until Kiyoshi saw it. Kiyoshi saw Furihata Kouki, running away crying and then flying into the sky. The picture faded and then Kiyoshi saw a picture of Furihata and two other demons conversing. Kiyoshi followed closely behind as they flew to an area with a waterfall. And then the picture changed. Kiyoshi didn't know where he was. But he could here laughter. _Laughter of demons_. He sneaked into the room and looked around. The only demon face he could recognize was Imayoshi who was sticking onto a shy, smaller demon. Imayoshi said, "Sakurai...you know what to do right?" The so called boy name Sakurai shyly nodded his head and turned towards Imayoshi who leaned into steal Sakurai's lips. When they separated for air, Sakurai started blubbering like a baby while blushing. The other demons around the table just smiled since they knew that their leader liked to pick on the weaker ones. Another voice came out, "We brought him to that place. All we need to do is wait." The owner of the voice was someone familiar to Kiyoshi. And then he remembered in a picture before he saw two other faces with Furihata. Both of them were there right before his eyes. The one who spoke was the one with white hair and the one who stood behind him had a serious face pulled on, but the look in his eyes were as if he were worried. Worried for someone. _Worried for Furihata_.

"Have you told Akashi about his location?" Imayoshi said in his deep voice.

"Yes, I have. He's probably going to be there real soon." the white-haired man smirked. "And the best part is that he's bring the "group" around which includes, everyone and their mates."

Imayoshi smoke. "I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE OTHERS. WE JUST NEED AKASHI AND KUROKO AND HIS MATE. In order for us to accomplish our plan we need to get those three _also_." Imayoshi smiled evilly. "Soon. Soon Kuroko is going to bear the child that can change everything in the world. _Soon. Very Soon."_

The black haired person behind the white haired stepped up and spoke. "How soon?"

"Very soon. We have to make sure that we have everything prepared for that." Imayoshi laughed evilly. "Very soon because the the child from the angel or demon of the generation develop very quickly. In order for us to get the children we have to make sure that they are in our custody."

_The picture stopped._

* * *

Kiyoshi sprang up in bed, waking Hyuuga up in the process. "What's wrong?" Hyuuga asked, groggily.

"Why are the children of the angel and demon of the generation so important...?" Kiyoshi muttered. Hyuuga heard what he said and sat up, wide-eyed.

Hyuuga knew what would happen. But it was very hard to explain. "Since the demons were too late to take over Kuroko and Furihata, there last choice is the children and their mother. Kuroko and his child and Furihata and his child are the strongest beings in the world. They can change the whole entire race. And if they're in the hands of the demons, they can destroy the whole entire Angel race."

Kiyoshi sat there shocked. "We should worn everyone."

Both of them quickly got dressed and then flew down to earth and caught up to the group.

* * *

Kuroko's instincts told him to be careful. And careful he was. It was an instinct of his to wrap his arms protectively around his stomach. He didn't know why, but it just happened. When he turned around to see who was coming he was happy to see that it wasn't a threat. It was Kiyoshi and Hyuuga. When Kuroko saw their expressions his smile faded. The others also noticed them too.

"Everybody, listen." Kiyoshi ordered. "We're hear to warn you."

Akashi stiffened when he heard what Kiyoshi said. "About what?"

"First of all, Furihata is gone right?"

Akashi nodded, and then he stared at the ground. "Shit. It's already started." Kiyoshi swore.

Akashi looked back up at him. "What's started."

"I'll explain it in a minute, but first I need to make one thing sure. Is Kuroko pregnant?" Kiyoshi asked. Everyone grew wide-eyed. Especially Kuroko.

* * *

**Note from the Author:** I'm sorry it's a short chapter, but I wanted to stop it at that.

I am also going back to school soon, so I won't be able to update that often.

This is a good enough cliffhanger for now. Right?


	8. Chapter 7 - AoKise

Chapter 7

_AoKise_

Kise couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't know that it was possible to...

To felt happy, but inside there was a pain in his chest. For some reason, the only thing he wishes for is for someone to care about him and hold him. Ever since his past relationship with Kasamatsu, he decided off 'dating' but now that all his friends have a boyfriend or at least "someone" he felt lonely. He didn't think about it until now, but whenever he was around Aomine, he felt more calm. He couldn't figure out why he calmed down so easily after he saw Kasamatsu. He hadn't really thought about it. Kise continued to space out, trying to figure out who Aomine is to him.

"Kise?" he heard Aomine's voice. The way he said his name...it was as if he was worried. Kise snapped back to reality.

"Huh? What?" Kise said, looking at everyone in the group of friends, including Kiyoshi and Hyuuga, then back to Aomine. Everyone was watching him very carefully. He felt weird under the stares. Since he was a model, he would normally be okay with it, but for some reason, this time he felt...embarrassed. _That's a first. _He couldn't understand what has been happening to him the past few days. For some reason, he could never keep his emotions hidden. It just came out like wildfire. He couldn't understand what was happening to him. _It's not like he couldn't understand, it's that he **does not** want to understand._ Heck. The person that was doing this to him was spack right in front of his face, but his eyes clouded reality and kept him in his own little world where he is always happy and smiling. "Uh...I'm fine."

* * *

Kuroko looked at him as if he was worried. "It makes sense for Kuroko to be suspicious. _I'm_ suspicious myself." Kise thought. After a few moments, Kuroko turned to look Kiyoshi.

"Uhm...Is that why I've been feeling weird lately? It's only be, like, a day..." Kuroko murmured. Kiyoshi caught of word of it and his eyes grew wide.

"This is a problem..." He dug his hand into his hair, scrunching it up, making it look messy. "Ugh. We need to put you into hiding," he finally said.

Kuroko continued to stare at him. "Why? Only me?"

"Just you. Even though they want Kagami, too, he is basically useless to them if you're not with him.

"What do you mean by 'them'?" Midorima chimed in.

"Who else do you think?" Hyuuga said. "The demons of course."

"But I don't want to leave Kagami-kun" tears became to prick Kuroko's eyes. He thought, "Damn hormones."

"It's better if you do. I don't know what they are going to do to Kagami, but it's likely that they just want him to watch you change to your dark state. And once you're in your dark state, he still is needed, for some reason that I do not know about.

* * *

Aomine just sat there. On the outside he looked like he was _actually_ carefully listening. But he actually wasn't. He was freaking out. One, because there was so much happening. Two, he was still worried about Kise. Three, he couldn't really understand _why_ he was so worried about Kise. For the whole entire time he's known Kise, he never really worried about him. He. Just. Could. Not. Understand.

"I-I need to take a breather," Kise muttered and then stood up and went off. I watched him go and then turned to the rest of the group. The other just watched me, as if they wanted to me to do something. "God...I'll go check on him," I finally said and then I went out.

When I finally found Kise, he was against the wall, crying. In front of him was none other than Kasamatsu. I couldn't help myself. I just don't want to see Kise crying. I'd rather see his smile. _Wait...since when did I think like this?_ I walked up to them and pulled Kasamatsu away from Kise. I pulled Kise into my arms so he could cry on my shirt. "What are you doing?" I shouted, I felt Kise flinch and then I whispered, "I'm sorry..."

Kasamatsu just smiled. "What do you think? I want Kise back."

"There's no way. I can sort of guess what Kise has been through with you since he is crying a waterfall here." I said and then, before even thinking I said, "I'm not going to give Kise to you." Kasamatsu stood there dumbfounded and Kise stopped crying.

"What did you just say?" Kasamatsu said.

Even though I was shocked at what I just said, it was really true. I didn't want to give Kise away. "I said I'm not giving him to you."

I squeezed Kise closer. And Kasamatsu just laughed. "Fine. You're off the hook now, Kise. **BUT. **I am going to find a way to sabotage your relationship," he then walked away.

I carefully watched him until he disappeared. "Kise are you alright?" Kise looked up at me. I could see tears still streaming down his face. "Why are you still crying?" I wiped away the tears with my thumb.

"I'm n-not. I'm j-just h-happy." He smiled at me. Oh how much I wanted to see that smile. And that very moment...I realized how much Kise meant to me.

"Thank goodness. You don't have to tell me about him if you don't want to. I just want you to know that I'm here for you, and that I will listen."

Kise pulled away from my grasped and then stepped back a little bit. My arms felt vacant. He then looked at me. "I-I want to tell you."


	9. Chapter 8 - KagaKuro

Chapter 8

_KagaKuro_

Kagami

Kuroko is pregnant? My eyes grew wide with disbelief.

* * *

At the moment, both Kuroko and I were in our hotel bathroom moments after being informed by Kiyoshi and Hyuuga about what is going to happen. Kuroko got the pregnancy test and it was..._Positive._

That means that the demons could use Kuroko and his child. His defenses aren't going to be as high since he has the child. I _have_ to stay and protect him and my child before the demons can take advantage of the both of them. I don't care if I may be used, as long as they are protected.

* * *

A few hours after we told everyone they decided that they would help me protect Kuroko Akashi hesitated because he desperately wanted his Furihata back.

Kuroko started feeling sick. He wouldn't eat and he always complained about having a stomach ache. Hyuuga told us that the baby was going to grow really fast, but I was still worried. What if Kuroko was really sick? Then he could harm himself and the child. I don't want either of them to die. Before Kuroko fell asleep from hours of pain he finally calmed down, but right before he dozed up, he murmured, "What about Chihiro? or maybe Aokihiro." I just sad there as Kuroko fell into deep slumber on my lap. I guess I like those names, but they don't really suit my last name. I blushed. It's like we're a newlywed couple. I kept on thinking about what we should name the child before I fell asleep against the bed's headboard, keeping a peaceful Kuroko close. I sprang to life when I heard Kuroko's whimpers. He tossed and turned and his hands laced around his stomach protectively. "No-No. No..." Kuroko murmured. "I won't let you take him~" Kuroko looked distressed so I decided to wake him up.

He looked up at me, his eyes in a haze, and his always messy, but adorable bed hair. "Kagami-kun," he whispered. I hugged him close to my chest and whispered into his ear, "What's wrong." Kuroko shuddered and then become a weeping mess. I try to calm him down by patting his back and reassuring him that I was there.

"T-they...Th-they were going to take him..." I was shocked. No wonder Kuroko was so distressed. But the one thing I was shocked about was the fact that he knew he was having a boy.

"Shh..Don't worry, baby. I will protect you two." Kuroko began crying once again on my shoulders.

"Th-they took you away from me~" Kuroko's cries became louder. "I don't want that t-t-to h-h-happen." Kuroko stuttered between cries. I kissed him on his forehead. "I will never let them take you away from me." I said. Then I thought about it and my voice got out of hand. "NEVER!" I growled. Kuroko flinched, but then looked up at me with teary eyes. "S-stay with me forever."

I was shocked. I want to stay with him forever, but there is no way I can. I am just a mere human. "I'm just a human."

Kuroko continued to stare up at me. "There's got to be a way. I want you to become my precious angel and I your angel." Kuroko then flashed me a small smile. "Promise me...that when we're separated, you'll still love me and look for me..." Kuroko murmured.

"I-I promise. But I am never going to let you go. I will do whatever I can to become your angel."

Kuroko yawned and nustled into my chest. "You a-already are," and then he fell asleep with a peaceful expression on his face. Is there really a way I can become an angel? If I do then I can stay with Kuroko forever...but how?

* * *

Normal

In the room next door, everyone was piled into it discussing about what they will do. "We have to protect the three of them...Since they already have Furi, as long as they don't get a hold onto Akashi or Kuroko and Kagami we should be fine." Kiyoshi said.

Akashi tensed. He couldn't stand having to space himself from Furihata. _His_ Furihata. "I know that you have the will power..just believe in yourself and we'll find a way to get him back." Hyuuga said. Akashi just merely nodded his head. Sure, it would be hard for him to be without Furihata, but he would do anything for Furihata, even if he had to pretend that he has forgotten him or anything like that.

"I don't really know what will really happen next since the prophecies in the past generations have never gotten this far. It's like the angel and demon of this generation are _very_ powerful. And indeed they are. They could even be used as a weapon. That's why we need to keep Akashi and the other two away from the hands of the demons." Kiyoshi said. Then Hyuuga continued, "In the past, there were a group of friends like you guys now, the Generation of Miracles. In one of the past generations, all of them have found their perspective fated partner. The power that are in them changed everything. There was a bright light and the demons were pushed back and vanished. We should try to find everyone's fated partner so in case anything happens to Kuroko and Kagami then we have our own secret weapon that the demons cannot defeat."

"How come it hasn't worked any time recently?" Kise said.

Hyuuga sighed. "There are five pairings in total including Kuroko, Kagami and Akashi, Furihata. It seems that Murasakibara and Midorima have found there's. You better keep them close cause if you sadden them or anything it breaks the link between you two and you will never be able to be together ever again in the future and therefore the demons can never be stopped. The problem about this generation is that Aomine and Kise still haven't found theres. In the past generations there was always one or two of the friends that were too late. In one of the generations, their fated partner ended up being the other, but one of them kept on pushing the other away and their link broke. So now the two of them, in the next generations...it's very difficult to find each other."

Kiyoshi started laughing. "I just saw it. But I can't tell you who your partner is, you need to find out yourselves.


End file.
